Dream Spell
by Firebloom
Summary: Roxas doesn't dream much, and when he does, he can barely remember them. Larxene offers help with a strange liquid that will help him dream with every sip...but will every dream be satisfying and blissful? NOT Roxene.
1. Vile Of Red

**A/N: I wanted to start a new story one night, and this morning I just got around to it after a trip to the DMV. But anyways, it's around Roxas and Larxene; but not a Roxene, okay? Just wanted to make that a little clear, heh.**

* * *

"Not good enough," she growled into his ear. "Try again." 

The young boy rose, panting, back onto his feet; his spiky blond hair was even more out of place than was natural for even him. His blue eyes closed to slits in an unexperienced glare.

She laughed, a beautiful sound that bit like splintering ice. "You really think you can faze me with that little face, kid?" she mocked. "You look like you're staring into the sun, or at least like you have something in your eye." When she saw the boy's eyes widen to their regular size, she said, "Hurry it up, Roxas. I could've finished you already."

"You wouldn't dare," Roxas shot back. "You know you're not supposed to tear me apart."

"That's funny," she giggled. "You act like all those stereo-type teens who have an attitude with everybody. Tell me, Roxas," she asked, her blue eyes glittering with mischievous malice, "is this a _teen phase_ you're going through?"

Roxas gritted his teeth and charged at Larxene, Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his sides. He slashed with the dark Keyblade, and growled in frustration when Larxene dodged nimbly out of the way, her eyes laughing at him. _Laughing! _It was agonizing; torturous, even. Laughing, mocking, demeaning; stop it! Stop it! Stop stop stop!

Roxas whipped toward Larxene and swung down his Keyblade.

Larxene was completely caught off guard by the ferocity in his blue eyes; she was flung back to reality by the ripping of her coat and flesh. A cry was uttered from her throat, and she staggered back, holding her flooding arm. With her right hand flashing kunai, she expertly flew them to Roxas's feet; the boy fell.

"Better," was all she said as she passed the boy, who was holding his foot to try and stop the blood as the kunai dematerialized back to their mistress.

She was behind him, he knew; her presence frightened him right now. He quickly turned his head to look at her; her blue eyes were trained on his face, unreadable. Her fine lips curved into a sort of smile that made her face remind Roxas of a fox.

"Tell me, Roxas," she said once again, but this time her question was, "do you dream a lot?"

"What?" he breathed irritably.

"Do you dream a lot?" she repeated. There was something strange in her eyes now, a sort of veiled twinkle.

"I... No, I don't. I hardly ever have dreams. And when I do, I can barely recall them," he answered cautiously. By now he was already broken into telling the truth to his fellow Organization members, but right now he could not keep out an edge of caution from his tone. One never knew with Larxene...

Larxene nodded. "Come with me. And that's an order, in case you were thinking of refusing me." She turned on her heel and, still holding her bleeding arm, walked through a swirling vortex, Roxas warily following suit.

* * *

Her room felt warm, something he hadn't expected. Yet there was an air of danger about, as if one shouldn't be here. "Why are we here?" Roxas asked in a neutral manner, limping closer to Larxene. 

Larxene didn't answer him, only removed her coat to dress her arm with gauze and bandages. When she had finished tending to her arm, she tossed the supplies to Roxas, and then crouched down to dig under her bed for something. Roxas heard her mutter, "Stupid kid."

He frowned as he finished wrapping his foot. His mind briefly buzzed over Larxene's strange out-of-the-blue question on whether or not he dreamed a lot. His crashing train of thought was interrupted when Larxene withdrew her torso from under her bed, a small box in her hands. She opened the small wooden thing, painted black, and took out a small vile. She swirled the liquid inside, the deep red substance sloshing inside, as if begging to be let out.

"Can you tell me what this is?" she asked Roxas, in the manner of a mentor.

"It looks like blood," he ventured.

"It's not," she answered flatly, as if she knew he would say that answer. "It's a special mixture that plays a key part in one's next dream. Simply take a sip, and the next thing you think about will be what you dream about. Would you like to try some?" She held out the vile, her eyes half-closed, her lips smiling that fox smile.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I take it from these spiritual villagers in one world. I always go there almost every month. Now, would you like some? I'm sure you'll be intrigued by the results you get," she added fleetingly. "Once you take a sip, you'll feel drowsy right away, but you'll only fall asleep when you think of something."

Roxas's eyes slowly trailed down her arm and finally to her hand, her slender fingers holding the vile containing the precious liquid. When his hands twitched and rose, she cut off his actions with a sudden hard look and said:

"But be forewarned: for when you fall asleep with your thought, there is no guarantee your dream will be a satisfying one. There is _always_ the chance of a nightmare."

Roxas gulped, but nonetheless took the vile, knowing that if he refused now, Larxene would view him as even more of a silly child.

The red liquid tingled on his tongue like a spicy cinnamon, with an undercoated layer of something rustic and warm. His eyes drooped, and he knew he had to think of something before he could sleep. Sleep and dream. For once he was in control of what he could dream about, so to speak. His thought slipped from his lips for Larxene to hear:

"Twilight."

* * *

**A/N: Lately, I've been obsessed with dreams. More than usual, I mean. And I do believe Nightwish is proving to be a sort of influence on me... But, yeah, this isn't a Roxene, okay? Even though I sort of find this coupling interesting, I won't make this fic a Roxene. -laughs-**


	2. Twilight

He opened his eyes and was suddenly bathed in a warm, cozy light. Roxas shielded his eyes as he took in the magnificent sunset; he knew he had the best view as he stood atop Sunset Hill.

Sunset Hill. Twilight Town.

Roxas breathed in the welcoming scents that wafted around him as he strolled casually down the hill and into the streets that were neither too crowded nor too empty. People greeted him with smiles, as if they had always known and seen the boy. He found himself waving back at them, returning their greetings. A small child ran up to him to simply say hello.

Roxas was smiling a genuine smile as he boarded the train, headed to the center of Twilight Town. He knew he was dreaming, but he still allowed himself a sigh of contentment as he peered out the window, catching the fleeting emerald hills, the green meadows that made him feel as if he were in Paradise...

Roxas stepped off the train and exited the station, turning around to gaze up at the massive clock tower looming up above all else, as if it were this city's guardian. Soft reds, oranges, yellows, and browns were the dominating colors around him as Roxas bounded down the path from the station.

He skidded to a stop when a corner caught his eye. There was a gate that led someplace at the end of the alley he was staring down. He tilted his head as he cautiously made his way down to the hidden spot.

He had barely entered when he was bowled over by someone his size.

"Hey, hey!" Roxas called, alarmed. "Knock it off! I was just poking around!"

"Hmph," the boy sitting on top of him sounded. "More like poking around where you shouldn't be!"

"Hayner!" A girl's voice came, but this time from across the little hideout. "Leave him alone! We thought he was Seifer! Let him go!"

The one called Hayner gave a noncommittal grunt, but rose nonetheless, allowing Roxas to breathe normally. "Hey, sorry, man," Hayner grumbled while looking away, scratching the back of his neck. From these two actions alone Roxas knew the boy was embarrassed.

Trying to make things easier, he said, "My name's Roxas. What's yours?"

Hayner's eyes flicked to Roxas. "You just heard my name," he answered. "But it's Hayner." He shook Roxas's hand in greeting, then said, "And this girl here's Olette. The guy in the corner scarfing down ice cream is Pence."

"I'm not scarfing it down!" Pence protested through a mouthful of ice cream. "This is only my second one! You're the one who had -what?- ten!"

"Yeah, well," Hayner playfully retorted, "that's your last ice cream anyway. Roxas here should have some ice cream." He turned to Roxas, and the Key Of Destiny knew that the ice cream was a way of apology for what Hayner did when Roxas entered.

"I'd love some," Roxas accepted.

* * *

Roxas laughed jubilantly along with the three. He had only spent a few hours with them and already he called them his friends. The sky above the rafters of their hideout rolled by eternally, the faraway rumble and crying of trains the only sound to be heard otherwise. 

"And that's why Seifer hates chickens!" Hayner concluded. He clapped Roxas on his shoulder, grinning. "Hey pal," Hayner said, "it's strange: we've never seen you until now. How long have you been here?"

"Er, I just came here," Roxas answered truthfully.

"Where from?" Pence questioned innocently, finishing his third ice cream despite what Hayner had said earlier.

"Well...," Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously. "Er, Traverse Town. Came here with my parents recently."

"Oh, that's nice," Olette said, beaming a smile at Roxas, both unaware of the playful nudge Hayner gave him at that.

Roxas _did_ notice, however, when the nudging persisted. He turned his head to Hayner, and saw that the boy was continuing to nudge him, almost as if he was an automatic machine. "Hey, cut it out," Roxas said, masking his annoyance with a laugh.

The next thing Roxas knew he had been hit upside his head with a Struggle weapon; everything went black.

* * *

Roxas's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked wildly about, taking in his surroundings. He stopped dead however, when he saw Larxene sitting in front of him on the floor. 

He had been woken up.

His body absorbed the noteable change in the atmosphere; no longer was he in the warm, friendly company of his new "friends". He was back, with the dark blanket of smothering loneliness again. And Larxene.

"I was wondering when I would wake you up," Larxene simply said. "At first I thought I might go easy on you and just move your shoulder around. When that didn't work, I just hit you upside your head; it obviously worked." She grinned again. "Did my actions reach into your dream?"

Roxas slowly nodded, recalling Hayner's actions just before waking up. "But why did you wake me up?' he suddenly demanded, clenching his fists to his sides.

"I can see your dream was one that you enjoyed," Larxene concluded. "But I woke you up because you are due for a mission with Axel in a few hours. You'd better get ready." Her eyes glinted as she uncorked the vile, preparing to take a sip for herself. Before she could touch the vile with her lips, Roxas parted his own.

"Can I have some more when I get back?" he asked tentatively, itching for more dreams.

Larxene turned to look at him. "You may," she answered quietly. Her voice hardened as she continued darkly, "However, you may only take it once a night. For if you take it more than once, you are liable to never wake up again."

Roxas gulped, but nodded anyways. "Okay," he said. "Then I'll stop by later."

Larxene smirked as she watched him leave via portal. She took a sip, and when drowsiness wrapped around her she slumped into her bed, calling upon a dream that may or may not send her to meadows of dark paradises and uncontrollable but shameless urges.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I'm only putting in Roxas's dreams. But I just threw in Twilight Town as a starter for the kid. Would've been unnerving for him if his first dream was a nightmare, hm?**


	3. Vile Of Red II

Roxas waited; the day had rolled by sluggishly after his return with Axel. He tried to carry out his day as he normally did, appearing where he was needed and staying out of where he wasn't. Inside, however, he itched to see Larxene and take the red liquid once more.

But he was very conscious of Larxene's warning.

Thus he tried to busy himself by walking all through the castle, tiring himself as he tried not to be conscious of the passing time. It went like this all through until the next late evening, and Roxas was walking restlessly down a white-washed hallway.

The Key Of Destiny was so wrapped up in his brooding thoughts that he didn't know Larxene was in front of him until his face crashed into her chest. It took a second for him to register things, and when he did Roxas reeled back in burning embarrassment. Spilling apologies, he dusted his knees out of habit, avoiding her eyes.

"I'll let that one slide, kiddo," Larxene crossed her arms and eyed Roxas like a cat would to a juicy mouse. "So what are you so wrapped up in that you don't notice that I'm right in front of you?"

Roxas was managing to cool down as he stared warily at Larxene. "Just thinking, that's all," he muttered.

"Would you like to come sleep with me?"

"H-Huh?!"

"To take your sip, moron," Larxene clarified smoothly, her eyes flashing like ice-blue flint. "But then again, I'll have to stay awake; I will need to watch you, in case you need to wake up."

"I--"

"It's up to you if you wish to come tonight." She turned, the swish of her coat giving Larxene's movement a sort of effect that Roxas found appealing. She gave one last look at Roxas before walking on toward her room.

"Larxene!"

She smiled wickedly as she heard his rushing footsteps; she found his company slightly pleasing.

* * *

"Larxene...?" Roxas asked hesitantly after sitting on the corner of her bed, to which she nudged him off. 

"What, kid?"

"Yesterday," Roxas gulped, knowing he was walking on thin ice, "I noticed that you were going to drink some. Did you, after all?" He averted his blue gaze away from the Nymph, thinking that direct eye contact right now would cause her to become abrasive even faster. Yet, he became watchful as he noticed Larxene's body become rigid, her torso under the bed, digging for her little black box.

Larxene was silent for a second longer, then, "Yes, I did. But what I dream of is none of your business." She struggled to keep her body under control; it had begun to tremble ever so slightly. She briefly recalled the morning, in which she had woken with a start, sweat trailing down her face, chest heaving, panting. Larxene had reasoned to stay calm, telling herself that she was no longer being gagged with a blanket of thorns, strong vice-like arms holding her from behind; snarling beasts weren't circling her, jaws slavering, amber eyes glinting in the bloody moonlight...

"Larxene...?" Roxas asked curiously, noticing her body was still stiffened.

The Savage Nymph shook her torso to clear her head. "Take it now," she ordered gruffly, handing him a new vile, but with the same red liquid.

Roxas awkwardly took a sip, the liquid pooling in his mouth before he swallowed it. He was once again reminded of the bloody taste, and he automatically stained his mind's eye with crimson splotches, the taste making things all the more real...

He dozed onto the floor by Larxene's feet...blood on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: It seems so short...**


	4. Bloodlust

Dark pine trees littered the landscape that was cloaked in feathery snow; the cold air bit like pinpricked teeth around Roxas.

But he wasn't freezing, as he would have thought he would; he felt warm against the still air. He observed this empty place, seemingly devoid of life, but he knew that there _was _life...hiding. He could _smell _them. Roxas, confused, sniffed the air again, and realized that he was on all fours. The confused boy turned around in a circle, and caught a glimpse of a yellow-white tail. He looked down; large paws were in his line of sight. _His _paws.

Roxas realized he was trapped in the skin of a sort of wolfish beast.

He licked his lips, accepting how the dream set itself up for him. Roxas clumsily padded forth in the snow and nosed an old animal set near some tree roots nearby. The knowledge was in his head -and his nose- that the animal who had occupied this had left only a few minutes ago. Roxas suddenly felt a stirring in his belly as his jaws slavered ever so slightly. Placing his nose to the invisible trail, Roxas began nosing, sniffing, and following his way to the animal.

There. Roxas hung back in the shadows of a small clearing, eyeing the rabbit in the middle. He knew to stay downwind of the rabbit; it wouldn't catch his scent this way. Roxas slowly began to creep forward when the rabbit suddenly flew into the air, a sort of noose around its foot._ A hunter's trap_, Roxas realized somehow.

He padded up to the rabbit and snapped at it, the rabbit dangling just out of his reach. The Key Of Destiny licked his jowls and opened his jaws wide, the rabbit seeing Roxas's throat perfectly clear. It's eyes widened frightfully as its heart pounded thunderously in its tiny frame.

Roxas's ears suddenly pricked in the opposite direction. He could smell as well as hear someone coming. He ducked quickly into the bushes--

--and ran smack into another human who was coming from the opposite direction as the first.

Roxas stared up wildly at the hunter, who was dressed in animal skins, beads adorning his face and ears. The hunter called something quickly to his partner, his eyes never leaving the yellow-white wolf that was Roxas. For a fleeting moment Roxas was paranoid. The feeling evaporated like dew in the morning when sudden rage bubbled over; Roxas's heart tightened when he found that he was also feeling bloodlust...

The young boy couldn't help himself. Roxas snarled like a rabid beast, his ivory fangs flashing with the pale moonlight... His own blood sang powerfully in his ears, his being pumping with hunger and the craving for blood... Without warning, Roxas found his body leaping at the hunter in front of him, closing his vice-like jaws around the man's throat. Roxas was screaming in the core of his being; his vision was red and dotted with black as he saw what he was doing. This was not what he was doing; this was not him. This was some beast whose eyes he was seeing through; it _must_ be!

Roxas cringed inside when something hot and metallic flooded his mouth. He screamed painfully, begging for himself to stop. The eyes turned to the other hunter, who was charging toward him with a hand-crafted spear. _NO, NO!_ Roxas cried out frantically as he and the hunter drew closer to each other... _I HATE THIS!_ Roxas caterwauled as more of the hot liquid spilled into his throat; but this beast loved it. This beast wanted more as it approached the fallen hunter and pressed its paw onto the hunter's throat, snarling loudly.

Roxas didn't know how he did it; he surged forward internally and regained control of himself. He could see clearly now as the hunter lay gasping feebly at his paws. Roxas whimpered; inside he was snarling. The scared boy turned tail and fled the way he had come, with the warm, rustic taste of blood in his mouth still. He stumbled when the inner beast struggled furiously to regain control, to feast on its catch. _PLEASE STOP!_ Roxas yelled in his head. The beast only snarled as it wrenched its way back into control; Roxas clutched his head inside as the beast charged back to its prey, saliva mingling with the blood...

He couldn't take in the sight of the beast plucking from the hunter's throat any longer, but he was forced to see what this beast was seeing. It was maddening, _anguishing _to see this man being killed by him.

Roxas tried so hard to tell himself to wake up. Nothing would work; he felt numb with dread and fear. Roxas was being torn asunder inside, his inner being trembled violently, while the beast's body trembled with delight.

**_LARXENE!_** Roxas screamed; the beast howled eerily at the same time.

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas!" Larxene called tersely as she shook his shoulder. 

The Key Of Destiny awoke with a violent start, sweating and panting profusely as his pupils dilated to their normal size. "L...Larxene...!" he gasped. He took in her face, her features, her familiarity in general, just to tell himself that he was back and not in the bloody dream anymore.

"It's me, kid," Larxene said flatly. Tilting her head to the side, she stated, "You had a nightmare."

Roxas nodded dumbly, the rest of him still cold and numb from the dream. "I...I was...I killed somebody...!" he stuttered. "They were...I mean...I literally couldn't control myself! I...I-I...I--" Roxas was cut off by Larxene's finger on his lips.

"You don't have to talk about it," she stated firmly. "But it can help. However, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it with me, or anybody else for that matter, you don't have to say anything."

Roxas was barely beginning to settle down, and he wanted everything from the dream to go away. Before he could help himself, he threw himself into Larxene's arms, holding her, shaking with suppressed sobs.

Larxene did not return his action; she merely put her hand on his head. "Sweet little boy," she murmured in a sing-song voice that sounded like sweet venom to Roxas.

Roxas only hugged her tighter as he felt her slender hand begin to stroke his hair.

* * *

**A/N: I know: poor Roxas.**


	5. Vile Of Red III

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, and was faintly surprised when he found that he was resting in Larxene's lap, the Nymph still stroking his soft, spiky hair. "You slept the day away, little prince," she teased without looking down at him. "No nightmares this time?" she chuckled lightly, knowing the boy wouldn't have dreamed much -if at all- without the liquid.

"No," he answered shakily, rising.

"You must be starving," Larxene said coolly. "Your stomach growled every now and then when you were sleeping. Go get something to eat, then come back."

Roxas knew better than to question Larxene.

* * *

Roxas was walking back from the kitchen, a wrapped bundle of food in his arms. 

"Hey, whaddya know, whaddya say!" Axel trilled as he sauntered up to Roxas from behind. The pyro poked the bundle. "What's in there, hm?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. "You're not smuggling anything illegal, are you?"

Roxas managed a chuckle. "Of course not!"

"Then what do you have in there?" Axel asked curiously, playfully circling Roxas as if he were an interrogator and the Key Of Destiny was the interrogated.

"Just some food for a late night snack," Roxas lied, albeit somewhat warily. He didn't like lying to Axel; the man had been the one to be the most welcome and open to him, after all. "That way I don't have to leave or anything."

"Lazy, I see," Axel responded, leaning forward nonchalantly. "Well then, I guess I can't press any further. See you, later, kid." With a wave of his hand, Axel walked off, just like that. Roxas stared after him until he was out of sight.

Only then did he walk through a portal and into Larxene's room, which he figured he should have done before...

* * *

"I'm back," Roxas called softly as he entered. 

Larxene grunted from where she was reading on her bed. "That's nice." She lifted her eyes to examine Roxas. "What's that in your arms?"

"I...," Roxas looked shyly down at the wrapped foods. "I figured you haven't eaten so I, uh, I...," Roxas's cheeks flushed with warmth and color. He walked over to the Nymph and gingerly placed the bundle in her lap. "I brought some food..for you..." Roxas looked away; he figured that she hadn't eaten, true. Roxas was putting her into consideration and only giving her food as an act of innocent kindness.

Larxene eyed Roxas. After what seemed like years, she nodded and unwrapped the little package, eating the morsels with such etiquette that Roxas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Larxene finished, wiping her mouth and hands with the napkin, and tossed it into her wastebasket. The Savage Nymph cupped Roxas's chin and murmured, "Thanks, kid." Roxas nodded, and she let him go.

"It's my turn," Larxene said suddenly.

Roxas watched as she took a small swig from the vile she fished out of her desk drawer, watched as her throat moved with the intake, watched as her eyes drooped, watched as she stumbled forth, watched as her eyes glazed over as he caught her in his arms. "Larxene...?" he murmured.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Just... a little...tired..." She smiled sardonically at herself. "As expected..." Her eyes slowly closed, and Roxas knew why he was asked to come back: to watch her. Roxas carefully dragged her to sit upright against her dresser, and sat down next to her vigilantly.

* * *

The boy managed to grab a quick cat-nap as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Roxas immediately took in his surroundings and situation. Remembering, he burned briefly with embarrassment and shame: by falling asleep, he felt that he had let Larxene down in a way. What if she had had a nightmare? What if something had gone wrong? Oh, where was Roxas? Sleeping, when he was supposed to be watching her! 

He shook his head to break his thoughts of nonsense. Larxene was fine, he knew; her breathing was just fine, and she even had a calm, almost peaceful look on her face. He couldn't help but smile for some unfathomable reason.

His smile quickly vanished, however, when Larxene grunted loudly and writhed in her sleep. "Larxene?!" Roxas yelped, alarmed. Larxene only gasped and heaved her torso upward, screaming silently. "Hey, w-wake up!" Roxas carefully rubbed her arm, hoping to stir her into wakefulness. Larxene whimpered in a yelp as she continued trying to fight off her nightmare in her dream state. Roxas held her from behind as he tried picking her up, but that stimulated a rather negative effect.

_**"NO!"**_ Larxene screamed out, thrashing. Roxas felt her clammy body through her tank top as cold sweat poured down her feverish neck and face. What was she dreaming about?!

Roxas managed to heave Larxene into her bathroom, setting her down and trying to stroke her hair. Larxene only yelled and kicked out at nothing Roxas could see. Suddenly Roxas remembered something: Larxene had tried waking him up during his first dream by means of nudging; the action had gone into his dream. Could he be doing the same? Was he actually making her dream worse?

Carefully, Roxas lay the Savage Nymph on the wide floor and gently slid his hands off her arms.

Minutes rushed by until Larxene whipped up, panting with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Roxas's voice reached Larxene, splintering her terrified thoughts.

She shook her head to clear herself. "It's nothing."

"What was it?" he prodded.

"Nothing," Larxene pressed. "Nothing of your concern."

Roxas looked crestfallen but walked over and sat next to her; he figured standing and looking down at her while talking was a fool's dare. The Key Of Destiny then did something bold: he wrapped his arms around Larxene's sides, hugging her. He felt Larxene stiffen. "I know you had a nightmare that scared you really bad. But if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"Scared?" Larxene repeated haughtily. "Hah! Whatever you say, kid." She did not know where that sudden bravado had come from. Larxene also did not know why Roxas was hugging her, trying to console her.

Oh yeah.

He was weird.

* * *

"You can take a drink now, you know."

"Will you be all right?"

"I'm not a child," Larxene growled. "Here."

Roxas took the liquid and seated himself against her bed, and took a generous swig.

Just before he could muster up a random thought, he saw Larxene dangle a rose in front of his face, and he thought of that red flower...

* * *

**A/N: Larxene needs a hug, I swear...**


	6. Women

Roxas opened his eyes to see a cloudy mist moistening his body; he awkwardly rose from where he was laying down, which was grass slick with dew. He peered about, his eyes trying to percept whatever he could; the mist veiled everything in sight. He bit his bottom lip until he took a step forward.

The second his foot touched the ground again, Roxas heard a shifting from behind him. He whipped around and found himself gazing at a wonderful sight: a woman, tall, waist-length chestnut hair, liquid green eyes, and very beautiful.

Roxas was speechless as the pretty stranger walked up to him. She spoke no words as she cupped his chin with one hand, the other stroking his spiky blond hair.

Roxas was about to finally inquire, hoping she would speak.

The woman looked at him strangely, put a finger to her lips. Roxas noted the grim look that crept into her eyes at that moment, and though she did not speak, Roxas knew that he was not to say a word for the remainder of the dream.

* * *

"Why is it," Larxene growled quietly, "that you're the _only_ one who comes in without first knocking?" 

Axel grinned haughtily as he leaned on her door, surveying her as the Savage Nymph sat next to Roxas's sleeping form. "I'm not stupid, Larxene," he told her. "I know Roxas has been seeing you lately in the past few nights. Being his best friend and all, I got worried."

"Worried?" Larxene frowned irritably. "That I might castrate him? Don't be such an idiot; I'm saving that for _you_."

Axel put the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion as he arched his back. "Be gentle," he pleaded sarcastically.

"You ass," she seethed.

"Back to the point," Axel returned, straightening his form, "how was I supposed to know you weren't some closet pedophile for Roxas?"

Larxene couldn't help the flush to her cheeks as he said that. "Excuse me?" she barked. "_You're_ the one who's on him like white on rice, you--"

"We're tight," Axel growled, crossing his arms, "but not like_ that_." His eyes narrowed to slits as he eyed Larxene, and finally said, "Whatever the hell it is you're doing with him, make sure you don't hurt him."

That wasn't advice; it was a warning, and Larxene knew it. She seethed when Axel put an index finger to his head and spoke with condescention: "Got it memorized?"

"Memorize _this,_" Larxene spat as she flung a kunai expertly, hitting the spot Axel had been a millisecond before he portalled out of the room with a chuckle.

"Idiot," she hissed before looking back to Roxas, who had not stirred at all. Larxene sighed and carefully picked up Roxas's head to lie it gently in her lap, where she idly stroked his soft hair.

* * *

The mist had parted to reveal a magnificent garden-like tropical forest, comforting and dim. The silent woman led Roxas by his hand through the forest until there loomed a silver temple not far from where they were. 

Roxas trekked along with his new companion until they reached the steps of the temple, which were made of something like pewter. Roxas looked to the side, and his eyes widened at the bushes of blood-red roses opening and closing their buds, as if breathing.

Soon he was inside the temple himself, and Roxas heard the sound of bare feet on stone. He blinked, and in that instant women were surrounding him, cupping his cheeks, stroking his face, holding his hands. They looked at him and smiled like innocent children.

Roxas was a second away from opening his mouth, but remembered the first girl's warning. Speaking of whom, he looked around for that girl, and saw her in front of another woman a few feet ahead. Roxas could not percept who, however, because the women crowding him had lifted him up; he was close to crying out from the unexpected move.

The platoon of women carried him toward the first woman and the mysterious unknown one. They carefully placed him at her feet. The Key Of Destiny could finally get a glimpse of this woman whom he somehow knew was their queen.

He looked up...nearly gasped but held his tongue and bit his lip.

This queen looked approximately his age; silk blond hair that reached past her shoulders, clear blue eyes; she wore nothing but a simple white dress that seemed perfect for her and only her.

Roxas felt a flutter inside his chest as he stared at her; her eyes reflecting his own. He stumbled to his feet and went to her; she did not flinch or react negatively as he embraced her. It seemed...so right to hold this girl in his arms; Roxas wished the moment would melt away into forever as he embraced his loved one.

Such was the euphoria of this moment, the innocent love and longing, that Roxas was not aware of his parting lips.

"Namine."

* * *

Larxene lifted her hand from his hair when Roxas whispered the memory witch's name. She was not yet aware of the sudden twist Roxas's dream had taken when he spoke; she was unaware that the beautiful women in his dream had suddenly transformed into slavering panthers and tigers, and were now chasing him through the temple. 

Larxene felt Roxas twitch in her lap, she looked down to see his face flushed with adrenaline. "Roxas," she whispered curtly, and recieved no answer. "Hm." She sat back, his head still in her lap, and observed him for more reactions. The Nymph let out a startled grunt when Roxas whipped his hand out and seized her right thigh; she would have ripped his arm off had he not been dreaming.

"Roxas," Larxene said in a neutral manner, "wake up." No answer, perhaps he couldn't hear her voice in any way. "Roxas."

Larxene growled, and at that noise Roxas flinched and groaned. Experimentally yet self-consciously, she repeated the action, once again receiving the same reaction from Roxas. This process went on twice more, and finally Roxas awoke with a start.

"L...Larxene?" he panted, his eyes were alight with...something... "Larxene," he repeated. "I was being chased by these women who turned into these really big cats when I talked, and I ran through this huge temple, and I almost fell into a hole with big spikes at the bottom, and then I hit a wall, and then I saw light and headed there to the exit... And then I woke up right when they almost got me..."

Larxene could only stare at the boy.

Roxas had to catch his breath after finishing his long sentence. "It was totally WICKED..."

* * *

Axel could have stuck around to overhear Roxas's dream; the pyro had been listening in on the noises by leaning outside Larxene door. He left awkwardly when he heard Roxas groaning and Larxene growling...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a weird-ass dream for a kid to have, but hey, who can decide what they dream? And yes, I know I got that off of "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence...**

**Sorry if there is any mistakes here: the spell-chech wouldn't work...**


	7. Vile Of Red IV

Larxene was busy that day; Roxas found himself spending time with Axel to pass the time. The two males were finishing their faux fight when Axel came up to the boy to ruffle his blond hair. "Something going on?" Axel prodded casually as Roxas tried "fixing" his hair.

At that initiating question Roxas looked up at the pyro. "Like what?" he asked curiously.

Axel rolled his eyes in amusement. "You know," he drawled, "I've noticed that you've been spending an awful lot of time with a certain someone."

Roxas stared at him blankly.

"Larxene, you idiot," Axel clarified lightly.

Roxas blinked; his play-dumb act hadn't worked. But then again, this was Axel. "Not...really," he answered, cocking his head like a confused puppy.

Axel sighed worriedly. "Roxas," he said slowly, "sit down with me." When both were seated, Axel went on. "Roxas, as your best friend, I worry about you sometimes, heartless be damned. So I just want to know what you and Larxene get up to whenever you see her. Especialy when you go into her room."

Roxas blinked once again, looking for a plausable excuse. Before he could fathom more for something to say, Axel spoke once more.

"Does Larxene show you things, Roxas?"

Roxas turned crimson. "W-What?!" he spluttered.

"Really," Axel prodded, "does Larxene show you things? Do_ you_ show_ her_ things?"

Roxas rose mechanically. "I--"

"Does she touch you in certain places, Roxas?" Axel grinned. All seriousness was gone from Axel upon seeing Roxas's priceless expressions. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames decided to put the Key Of Destiny on the hot spotlight. "Does she?" he repeated, grinning like a jackal.

Roxas was still flustered. "Axel!" he croaked. "Larxene and I are--"

"Are what, buddy-boy?" Axel laughed as he dragged Roxas back down to sit. "Come on, Rox, I know there's something ELSE going on behind that door of hers. What_ is_ it that you two do, that you go there every night now?" Axel grinned even wider, the play on his lips seeming to plaster to his face. His eyebrows danced mischeivously as his eyelids drooped halfway. "Roxas, I won't and can't blame you if you have a crush on Larxene. She's the only hot chick here."

Roxas nearly fell over. He choked when Axel asked, "Does she do certain things to you? Inapproriate things? Uncomfortable things?" He resisted from saying "kinky things".

_"You're_ inappropriate!" Roxas shot back, his face burning. "And _you're_ making me uncomfortable!" Roxas leaped up to his feet and sped through a portal, leaving Axel to clutch his stomach and roll on the ground in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Something troubles you?" Larxene asked nonchalantly that night upon finding Roxas already in her room, simply sitting on the floor reading a book. 

Roxas's eyes flicked up to her briefly before returning his gaze to the book. "Axel," he breathed, loud enough for her to hear.

"Aren't you used to his antics, whatever he did?" Larxene strode over to her small bookshelf on the other side of her room. "Besides, you know you'll be right beside him the next day. I mean that in a best friend way," she added hastily, a smirk playing at her lips.

Roxas grumbled, not wanting to tell Larxene _exactly_ what had ruffled him. Trying to change the subject, he asked, "I can have my drink now, right?"

"Nope."

The flat response made Roxas blurt out, "Why...?!"

Larxene turned to him, and for the first time Roxas saw in her winter-blue eyes a whirlpool of stress and frustration. "Because right now," she said tightly, "it's going to be_ me_ who drinks from the vile. Reach under my bed and give me one."

Roxas automatically obeyed. When he opened the black box, the Key Of Destiny found that there were only two viles left. One for him, one for Larxene; seemed reasonable enough in Roxas's head.

But then, a lot of times when something sounded reasonable in his head, it wasn't at all when it was actually put into action...

"Here." Roxas tossed the vile across the room to Larxene, in which the Savage Nymph hastily caught it.

"You jerk!" she spat. "Don't throw these anymore! You want me to refrain from giving you these?!"

"No, Larxene," Roxas answered. "Sorry."

Larxene, however, was already greedily swallowing the substance; Roxas figured something must've happened to have her under so much stress, to the point where she was just guzzling this escapist.

Larxene mumbled something to Roxas, but the Key Of Destiny never caught it. The lightning mistress carefully slumped onto her bed before dozing off into a deep sleep.

In the back of his mind Roxas knew he should watch her, as she would do to him. However, he wanted so eagerly to drink the red liquid, to dream again of what he could influence into something he might like.

Quickly, he fished out the last vile from the wooden box, drained it in mere seconds. His mind was at a blank, though, and Roxas found himself thinking about thinking, which was leading him nowhere. Roxas looked down at the black box, hoping for an idea. He saw the hinges, as well as where a broken keyhole was.

A keyhole.

A _key_ goes into a keyhole...


	8. Destiny's Island

Roxas spluttered a mouthful of sand from his mouth, finding the surprise hot and beady. He was on a beach, the snarling ocean reaching for his hands. Raising a curious eyebrow, he stood up and shook the sand from his pants and shoes. Taking in the serene background, Roxas placed his hand to his forehead as he watched the glittering sunshine dance merrily on the waves far ahead.

_What the hell does this have to do with keys?_ Roxas thought fleetingly. He turned his head to see a lone figure splashing in the shallow waves as the surged and retreated along the shore. The sunset made the figure seem like silhouette, but Roxas could tell that the figure seemed rather young, perhaps a child. Roxas walked steadily toward the child, and as he drew closer he could see that the child was a boy. Perhaps the most distinctive feature of this boy was the brown hair that was growing into natural spikes. Roxas allowed himself to grin as he saw the boy jumping up and down in the water with shoes that seemed too big for him, with small red shorts that seemed to poofy for him. As Roxas approached, the boy finally noticed him.

"Hi there!" the boy said enthusiastically, holding out his hand. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but if we tell each other our names we won't be strangers anymore!"

Roxas grinned at the boy's childish logic; shaking the child's small hand, he said, "My name is Roxas. What's yours?"

"My name's King Sora! Ruler of Destiny Islands!" the boy piped up, pushing out his chest in a show of bravado. "You can be my loyal subject! The others all went to their houses for supper or something. I dunno..."

Roxas sat down as the boy jumped into the sparkling ocean once more. "So," Roxas began slowly, "why aren't you at your house, then?"

"A king can do whatever he wants!" came the response. "I don't wanna go home yet! I still gotta think!"

"Uh... think?" Roxas smiled at the boy.

"Yeah," Sora quipped, putting his hands into the water now. "I gotta figure out how I can win the war against the _other_ king."

"Oh?" Roxas replied humorously. "Who's the other king?"

"The other king is King Riku!" Sora said with mock contempt. "He's says he's gonna take over, but I won't let 'im!" Sora shot his hand out of the water; balling it up into a fist, he boomed, _"I will win!"_

Roxas chuckled. "Good luck with that," he said airily. For some reason he felt drawn to this child in a sense. He felt as if this stranger was familiar somehow, as if Roxas already knew him... Trying to shake off the odd feeling, Roxas said, "So what do you do, Sora?"

Sora looked up at him, huge blue eyes glittering from the reflection of the light playing on the ocean surface. "I play with my friends," he said simply. "We go on a lot of adventures! Like the time when Tidus and Wakka showed us the Secret Place!"

"Secret Place?" Roxas repeated, his intrigue rising.

Sora nodded. "Yeah! I can show you!"

"Yeah," Roxas answered with innocent curiosity. "That'd be cool."

Sora scampered out of the ocean and grabbed Roxas' hand, practically dragging the older boy across the sand and towards a small spring. Upon reaching the said spring, Sora veered sharply to his left, nearly making Roxas trip over his own feet. Roxas looked up and saw a gigantic tree, but it was what was at the base that caught Roxas' attention. A cave entrance, hidden by overhanging vegetation; Sora was heading right to it. As a precaution, Roxas ducked, and Sora led him through a tunnel of stone.

Upon entering the central clearing of the mysterious place, Roxas spied many drawings on the rocks; various designs from different people. But soon Roxas was placing his attention at what was at the far end of the cave; a wooden door with an ornate decoration of a yellow-gold streamline surrounding a large keyhole. "What's that?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "We've all tried opening it, but no matter what we do, it won't open one bit. We tried with lots of sticks, but they all broke when we bent them wrong. Wakka tried running through the door, but he only got his arms sore. We tried putting Tidus' head through it, but it got stuck halfway through..." Sora turned his huge blue eyes up at Roxas. "What kind of door doesn't have a _doorknob?"_ he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Roxas laughed. "I can try," he offered, already walking over to the stubborn door.

"You will?" Sora asked excitedly, bouncing around the older boy's heels. "Great! If you open it, I'll make you the prince!"

Roxas smiled, saying he would like that very much, and examined the door. Roxas instinctively summoned his Keyblade-- Oblivion. He heard Sora gasped in wonder and fascination.

"That's the coolest-looking stick I ever _saw!"_ he breathed loudly, eyes wide as saucers.

Roxas ignored the boy, deep in concentration. Oblivion seemed to pulse in his hand, and Roxas impulsively put the tip of his weapon to the keyhole. A beam of light emitted from Oblivion and shot directly into the keyhole. Sora said "Whoooooooaaaaaa!" really long and loud. When the beam of light disappeared, Roxas lowered Oblivion, eventually recalling it altogether. There was silence for a while, as even Sora had quieted down to stand close behind Roxas.

There was a click, and the door flung open, but nothing came out. Roxas, who had shielded his face with his arm and Sora with his cloak, blinked in mild surprise.

"What a rip-off!" Sora piped up, childishly outraged. "There's nothing in there?!" he exclaimed, kicking sand into the dark passageway.

Instantly the sand was blown back, but with increased ten-fold, and Sora was blown away on his back. Roxas stood his ground, planting his feet firmly, and braced against the sudden sandstorm. When the sudden attack had subsided, he called out, "Sora?! Are you all right?"

"Yeah," came the shaky reply. "Just really dusty." He scampered back up to Roxas, but stopped dead suddenly. Roxas, who was still peering at Roxas, made a confused expression. Sora raised a trembling finger to the open doorway, and Roxas looked back. His face radiated with shock and horror.

Slinking through the doorway was a creature that didn't seem to fit through the threshold. Mainly composed of shadow and bone, its dragon-like head stared at the two boys with empty hunger. One of its clawed feet reached out and took a swipe at Roxas, who parried with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The Key Of Destiny blocked the monster's path to the frozen-in-fear Sora, and he slashed at the beast, metal striking loudly with bone, striking through shadow.

Sora ran towards the entrance, and not once did Roxas blame the poor thing. The beast screeched in front of Roxas, its skeletal wings flapping in failed flight. Roxas hurled Oathkeeper at the creature's exposed throat, and the weapon cut clean through the hard bone. And just like that, the strange creature collapsed.

Roxas looked back to see Sora running back with a large stick in his hand. "Take that!" Sora yelled to the fallen creature, smashing its head with his weapon. "You won't get past this cave!"

"Sora," Roxas said softly, panting, "it's okay. It's dead."

Sora looked back up at the older boy. "Oh," he said flatly.

Roxas opened his eyes, and got up with a start. He was back...

"Don't do that so suddenly," came the crisp tone. "You'll likely mess your head up if you get up so fast after just waking up."

Roxas looked at Larxene, his eyes pleading for another dose of the red liquid. But he knew he couldn't do that. "Right," he said instead. "Sorry."

Larxene looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What'd you dream about?" she asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Just beaches and a kid I played around with," he said evasively.

Larxene's eyes reflected the fact that she knew there was more to his dream than he let on, but Larxene simply shrugged and said, "Now go do whatever it is you do," she said shortly, sorting her books on her bed.

"Do I have to?" he asked without watching his tongue.

Larxene looked up at him, her eyes sharp. "Yes," she said. "I've already been called a pedophile once because of you, so just go spend some time with that red rat of yours who said it in the first place."

Roxas nodded sheepishly, knowing the Nymph was referring to Axel, and exited the room, anticipating the next dose of red.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, I finally updated! I didn't mean to lag behind on this for so long, but I finally got back to it! Anyways, yeah, dreams are going to be like that: wierd and sometimes out of the blue. But then again, a lot of dreams are like that.**


	9. Vile Of Red V

Axel sighed ruefully as he looked across the table at his young companion. Emerald gleamed with sapphire, as Axel said somberly, "Roxas, we need to discuss something." The pyro stirred his beverage with the spoon that mixed the contents. "You got time right now?" he added as afterthought.

Roxas shook his head, wondering what his best friend would want to talk about, when the pyro's face seemed so serious. "What is it?"

"You really need to consider where you stand with her," Axel said quietly. His eyes were alight with serious worry.

"What are you talking about, Axel?" Roxas sighed, growing exasperated.

"All I'm saying," Axel said, "is that some of the members are noticing your... _nightly visits_ to her room... They're playing with ideas..." Axel furrowed his brow and looked at Roxas still, concerned all the while. "I've already told Demyx that there's nothing going on, and he believed me. But the other members are harder to convince..."

Roxas looked to the side, moody with thought. "If you know nothing's going," he said, "then why are you so on it with me?"

Axel leaned forward so that his torso was on the table. "Because I don't like it when the others talk like that about you when it's not true." He stared steadily at the side of Roxas' face, as the boy had still not returned his gaze. "Where do you stand?" Axel repeated softly.

"She's a special kind of friend," came the simple reply, and Roxas looked at his best friend once again. "Nothing more, nothing less. You and her both... _feel_ the same to me."

Axel's eye couldn't help but twitch at that last part. "I see." He looked about, then went back to Roxas. "Where is she now?"

Roxas tilted his head. "She left somewhere for the day; said she had to pick something up." That was the truth; Roxas had run into Larxene earlier in the day, and when he asked where she was headed, she told him that she needed to pick up more of the red dreaming fluid.

Axel blinked. "Don't say that to anyone else, eh?" he said cautiously. "If it comes outta your mouth, they'll just get dirty on you." Axel couldn't help but grin.

Roxas felt flushed again. "Gee, thanks," he mumbled.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he closed the door later that night. A throat cleared, and his tired and dazed eyes flicked up to see a curious Larxene sitting on her bed. "Oh, sorry," he said quietly. "Were you busy or something?"

Larxene shook her head. "Not at all," she replied in a neutral manner. "But why have you come so early?"

Roxas shook his head as he walked over to sit next to the Savage Nymph. "Axel," he said, slightly uncomfortable. When Larxene raised an eyebrow, Roxas relayed what had happened in the dining area to her. When he had concluded, Larxene looked away, her blue eyes smoldering. "Larxene?" Roxas asked quietly.

But the Nymph shook her head. "Nevermind them," she said tersely. "So long as it doesn't get to you."

"Or you," Roxas said as he sprawled on his stomach, lying the side of his face in her lap innocently. "Do you want to dream tonight?" he asked as Larxene scratched behind his ear briefly.

"I'm good," Larxene drawled absently. "You can take some; there's plenty of it now."

Roxas didn't move, for Larxene had already handed him the vile. Roxas sat up awkwardly to drink; he drowsily looked at Larxene before falling back to her lap.


	10. Her Inner Demons

Dead trees frowned on either side of Roxas in a foreboding semi-circle in front of him. Shaking himself, he lifted his gaze to the foggy atmosphere and shivered at the cold drafts. Rubbing up and down his arms, he wondered how this dreadful place could possibly connect with the thought of Larxene. As with most situations, all he could do was go forward, which is what the young boy did now. Stray twigs cracked underneath his shoes, and Roxas realized that there were no signs nor sounds of life. Spooked all the more, Roxas hastened his pace until he came to a clearing.

A slim woman was stirring from where she was huddled in a bloody heap on the cold ground. With a sickening jolt Roxas saw that the figure was Larxene. She sat up halfway, and her body jerked into a brief spasm, retching up blood. Roxas itched to go and help her, but his feet were suddenly frozen to the spot. He tried calling out, but he had lost his voice, his throat thick with stuffy, intangible burrs.

A creature on four legs loped swiftly past him from behind. Roxas followed the shadowy creature as it circled Larxene, whose eyes widened in stark terror, and the Key Of Destiny could catch familiarity and recognition in those swirling blue orbs as well. More of the wolf-like creatures appeared from all sides of the clearing until they surrounded Larxene. Roxas saw the Nymph try to rise, but instantly a spindly tree shot up from the earth behind her, and thorned branches hugged her tightly to the trunk.

Roxas was aching inside his gut and chest, but he still found it impossible to move.

Larxene snarled, and the creatures mimicked the noise with ferocity tenfold, silencing the woman as one lunged and snapped at her boots. Her ankles were bound tightly, and she couldn't retaliate from that. Larxene wriggled in the iron grips, but the efforts were futile. The creatures slavered in routine, and circled Larxene once more, as they had done for a while now in her dreams.

Roxas itched and burned to regain his body, but he just... couldn't... move...

Larxene panted in pain as a creature hurled its jaws on her leg; blood leaked freely and trailed down to the dark earth, soaking into the soil as more flowed down from the wounds. Thorns wrapped around the Nymph's mouth now, preventing her from crying out.

A wolf yelped in pain, a cry so new from what normally occurred here that all turned to see the limping creature stumbling to the feet of who had struck it. Larxene felt something stop her beating heart for a second before it resumed feverishly. That boy had come into her dreams? How was it possible?

Roxas glared at the remaining creatures of night, Oblivion glinting dangerously in the horrific moonlight. He hurled his Keyblade into several of the creatures, scattering the rest out, who then ran out of fear.

Then the clearing was still, save the heavy and pained breathing of Larxene, who felt thorns digging further into her body. Roxas rushed to his friend, snapping and cutting diligently at the binds. Larxene stumbled forward, half in his arms, half on her feet, just as Roxas' vision began to blur.

* * *

Roxas jerked awake, blinking rapidly. From his headrest that was still Larxene's lap, Roxas looked up to see the woman stirring from sleep as well. _So she had dozed off,_ Roxas thought. Curiously, he felt no vexation.

Larxene looked at him, intrigued at what both knew to be the incident that had just happened. "Do you know the magnitude of what you just did?" she asked quietly.

Shakily, Roxas shook his head.

"You went into my dream," she stated, her voice laced with wonder and curiosity. "A thing unheard of in reality." She ruffled his hair.

"How'd I do that?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

Larxene shrugged casually. "Well," she began, "perhaps it was the physical contact we're doing right now as you drank the liquid. Perhaps it was some freak chance that just happened to hit you. Who knows?" Larxene's eyes glittered with intrigue. "Perhaps we can try it out on someone else?" she proposed, leaning down toward his face more in earnest for his response.

Roxas looked right up into her blue eyes. "Dunno...," he answered neutrally. Truthfully, he didn't think he was able to actually go into someone's dreams at will, much less at all. Just a freak chance, like Larxene had said.

Larxene frowned at his evasiveness. "Think it's worth a shot?" she pressed. "How about you try with Axel?"

"Axel--"

But Roxas got no further, since Larxene's door opened abruptly. The latest topic of their conversation came through the threshold.

"Rox, you think you need-- _I knew it!"_

_"Oh, for hell's sake, Axel!"_ Larxene cried in embarrassment, her hands -which were on either side of Roxas' face- flew in the air near her face and clenched. _"KNOCK, DAMN YOU!"_

"Good thing I didn't!" the pyro retorted, looking at the Nymph in confusion and slight vexation. He looked to Roxas now, and the boy caught very faint hurt in those green pools. "You said nothing was going on!" he exclaimed.

Roxas rolled off of Larxene's bed. "There isn't!" he defended. "It's just bad timing!"

"On your part, pyro," Larxene added in a grumble, her face thoroughly flushed at what she assumed Axel's thoughts were when he walked in.

Axel looked bewildered and incredulous at once; finally shaking his head, he left through a portal, carrying all the air of an offended best friend.

"Axel...," Roxas whined, staring at the spot where the Flurry Of Dancing Flames had disappeared.

"Damn him...!" Larxene breathed in exasperation. Shaking her head, she said to Roxas, "Oh, just go to him, already. Might as well clear this up and tell him everything now." Larxene grit her teeth and seethed at what she had just said. Not to be stingy, but those viles were rather hard to obtain; she assumed that once Axel knew what she and Roxas were doing, he'd want some as well. She only let Roxas in on her secret because she pitied the boy and knew that her influence on him would keep him from telling anybody else. But Axel was a different story...

Roxas looked at her, as if reading her thoughts. "I won't tell him about the dreaming," he said steadily. "Because I know you don't want him to know."

Larxene blinked.

Roxas shook his head. "I'll just leave that part out, okay? I hate to do it, but I'll keep your secret about those viles."

Larxene was mute for a few seconds, until she finally murmured, "Thanks."

Roxas left, and Larxene spent the rest of the day slumbering, subconsciously aware that her slumbers and dreams were undisturbed.


	11. Vile Of Red VI

Roxas rushed through the corridors in haste, hoping to catch up with Axel, if the man was still walking and had not already portalled. After ten minutes of fruitless search, Roxas wound up at Axel's door. Not bothering to knock, Roxas went right in. Sure enough, Axel was in his room, pacing his room in restless thought.

"Don't you knock?" the pyro growled instinctively.

Roxas recoiled. "You hypocrite!" he exclaimed, almost squeaking in his disbelief.

Axel realized his mistake and hastily put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Right, right," he said quickly. "Guess it's not fun, huh?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Especially when false and insane accusations follow," he said tightly.

Axel blushed in embarrassment, then looked up at his ceiling. "Look," he said uneasily, "about all that... I can't help it," he finished flatly, returning to look at the Key Of Destiny. "What do you _expect_ me to think when you're with her every night now? When I see you with your head in her lap, and her face so close to yours like that? Expect me to think you're just chit-chatting?" Axel shook his flame-red hair, though his eyes were incredulous to himself. He _wanted_ to believe that there was nothing going on between the two.

Roxas rolled his blue eyes in huffed in exasperation, an action he was doing a lot lately. Mainly toward Axel. "There honestly isn't anything going on between me and Larxene," he reassured.

Axel stared rigidly at him. "Seriously?" he asked flatly, hopefully. "No creepy pedo stuff?" Roxas shook his head. "No touching?" Roxas shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "No kissing in places?" Roxas shook his head, blushing. "No crazy, loud, wild--"

"NO NO NO!" Roxas cut him off, trying to stop the pyromaniac from his thought process.

Axel shrugged. "Okay, just asking," he said casually. Then, "So what _do_ you do in there, that you go there every night?"

"We've been through this already...," Roxas sighed. "I just like spending time with her. Sometimes we talk about things, like what we dream about, how are lives feel at the moment. Whatever...," he finished, shrugging his shoulders. His blue eyes pleaded with Axel's green ones.

Axel shrugged. "I guess." He rose then, his thin-yet-muscled form walking over to the young boy. Placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder, he said, "Okay, I believe ya." He placed a warm hand on Roxas' spiky hair. "You should go grab a bite to eat; you don't look well. Get some sleep too, while you're at it."

Roxas nodded, glad for the change of subject. He smiled and said, "Yeah, okay."

Just as he turned for the door, Axel couldn't help but add, "But don't eat and then go to sleep right away; it's not good for your digestion!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yes, _dad."_

Axel chuckled, but Roxas had already left, never noting the shadow that had come across the pyro's eyes.

* * *

Roxas stretched from his nap, preparing to leave for Larxene's room. He felt reenergized, and jumped off his bed with a bit of a bounce to his steps. He opened a portal and walked through, emerging on the other side, in front of Larxene's door. He knocked before entering, saying, "Larx? I-- oh."

Larxene was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and facing her in the same position was Axel. Roxas deducted that the two had been talking to each other before he came in just now. Larxene looked at Roxas now, bewildered and perhaps even embarrassed that he had come in at this moment. "Hey, kid," she greeted, and Roxas was slightly disturbed at the fact that her voice was content and light, a tone she hardly ever used, even with _him_.

"Uh... hi," Roxas replied, unsure of what else to say; even though he was looking at Larxene, he knew that Axel was watching his every move with the scrutiny of a cat watching a mouse. "Just thought I'd stop by, y'know?"

Larxene smiled knowingly at him. "I appreciate the... sentiment." She and Axel chuckled briefly at the comment, and for some reason Roxas ached with the feeling of being left out.

"Right," he breathed to her. "I guess I'll... get going, then. Night, Larxene, Axel."

"Night, Rox," Axel returned casually.

Larxene, however, knew what Roxas was going through just now, and her eyes held a secret message that the boy caught, even though her tone was almost nonchalant as she said, "Night, kid."

* * *

Roxas lay in bed as he went through the realization that Axel was actually trying to occupy Larxene's time so that the Key Of Destiny couldn't spend so much time with her. He recalled the moment when he had seen Larxene's face as he walked through her threshold, and felt almost hurt -or as close as he could get to it- that she had treated him as no more than a mere acquaintance because Axel had been there. He couldn't help the feeling of being left out...

His thoughts were interrupted when a portal materialized in his dark room. Larxene stepped through and lay on the edge of his bed. "Had to do that, Roxas," she said, and Roxas knew it was as close as he would get to an apology. "Can't stand him sometimes, though...," she sighed, hanging her head to stare at the floor. "I brought you your vile, though." True enough, she went into her pocket, fishing out the precious liquid. "There's plenty now," she said softly, as he took the vile gently from her fingers. "Go on."

Roxas nodded to her and uncorked it, draining the vile easily enough. Larxene stroked his hair like a mother to her son until Roxas fell asleep on his pillow, hoping to dream of the foxes he had suddenly pictured in his mind.


	12. Ever The Clever Fox

Roxas could see a stretch of the greenest of meadows for as far as the eye could see; the wind stirred the top of the plush grass with a soft breath. The young Key Of Destiny turned around the see a forest of green now, the tall coniferous trees as Nature's skyscrapers. Curious, Roxas tread slowly into the dense region, sunlight streaming through the tops of the trees, dappled light playing on the ground and foliage.

Roxas walked through the forest, stopping after a while to note a bush, ripe yellow berries adorning it. Roxas somehow knew they were edible, but a high-pitched, sharp bark from behind him caused the boy to turn around. Upon seeing nothing, Roxas turned back to the bush; immediately, however, he frowned. The berries, all of them, were plucked, and Roxas had only turned away for a few seconds.

Shrugging somewhat despondently, the Key Of Destiny walked on until he saw another thing that caught his eyes. Under gnarled tree roots, lay a bright yellowish bandana, with streaks of a darker shade running along it. He walked over to it, when a loud rustling combined with twigs snapping apart, drew his attention sharply. Walking over to investigate the bush where the sounds originated from, he found nothing. Puzzled, Roxas excused it as some small woodland creatures, walking back over to the tree roots and the bandana. He grunted in surprise when he saw that the bandana was gone.

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable -he felt he was being watched- Roxas turned forward to continue on his way. Suddenly Roxas heard slight panting, like that from a dog. Turning, he saw a fox loping toward him, lush red fur the blaze of fire. The white tip of its tail twitched when it reached Roxas. With a white and red muzzle, the fox nuzzled Roxas hand, black paws brushing the ground periodically. The neck ruff on the fox seemed more pronounced, almost making a mane of red fur. Roxas keenly noted the fox's eyes and face: its eyes shone with an emerald green, and below them, right on the cheek bones, were familiar black diamond markings...

As Roxas stroked Axel's head, the fox barked and bounded forward a few feet, looking back and hoping Roxas would follow. Roxas obliged and went after the fox, who turned with a sweep of his tail to continue onward. Axel trotted at a steady pace, mindful of Roxas still a ways behind him; he didn't want Roxas to stray away. And the boy could sense this, but he could also sense that Axel was leading him into no particular direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas found a stream, with a lone animal -a feline, probably?- drinking on the other side, it pale yellow coat gleaming cleanly in the sunlight. Thirsty, Roxas veered to the side for a drink. Axel yipped and caught Roxas' attention again, and the fox picked up a dark red bundle of cloth in his jaws, his eyes pleading for Roxas to come over. Roxas did, and Axel nosed the bundle over to the boy, asking for Roxas to open it. Subtle red berries were tucked within the cloth, and Axel nudged one over to Roxas.

Roxas picked one up and popped it into his mouth, trusting his best friend. The juices of citrus exploded in his mouth, and Roxas found himself eating more and more until they were all gone. Axel stretched then, front legs reaching forward, and his jaws parted in an enormous yawn; Roxas could see every sharp, ivory tooth, and it slightly unnerved him for the shortest of moments. Axel let his tongue loll out as he turned, asking Roxas to follow him once more.

Once more Roxas caught something from the corner of his eyes after walking again for some time. A pale tree with golden leaves towered up, a stark difference between it and all the other trees. Impressed, Roxas walked over to it, as if entranced, though he wasn't. Once again Axel barked, but with a warning edge to it. Startled at that new note, Roxas turned, and Axel ran in circles, chasing his tail. Confused, Roxas went back to the pyro, who finally stopped when the boy pat his furry head. Axel took the opportunity of the close proximity to gingerly grip Roxas' coat sleeve in his teeth. Leading Roxas away from the tree, Axel went on until they were well away from it.

"What are you trying to do, Axel?" Roxas murmured loudly, though knowing that his vulpine friend wouldn't understand him. Secretly Roxas hoped that Axel _would_ understand him...

Suddenly Axel leaped back, side pressing against Roxas' legs, his back was arched slightly, and his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. Axel's ears lay flat along his head, and his neck ruff and hackles raised dangerously. Roxas was staring at Axel's sudden and strange behavior until he looked over at what had turned his friend to animosity.

A beautiful vixen was sitting on her haunches, her fine face and muzzle staring right at the pair. Her pale fur was well-groomed, her electric-blue eyes curious as she tilted her head at Axel's hostility.

Axel barked up at Roxas, and once again took his sleeve to lead the boy away.

"No, it's alright, Axel, really!" Roxas exclaimed, confused. "It's just Larxene!"

But Axel only kept trying to drag the Key Of Destiny away from the puzzled vixen.

* * *

Roxas awoke after that, waking to Larxene's friendly caresses on his spiky hair. As he sat up, her hand went back to her side, and Roxas pondered on his dream. Throughout, every yellowish object and entity he had tried to reach, Axel had come and cleverly succeeded distracting him from them all. As Larxene rubbed the back of his head, Roxas leaned into the Nymph's arms, the fact dawning on him that Axel was purposefully trying to delude him from this woman who meant no harm to the boy at all.


	13. Vile Of Red VII

Roxas walked alongside Demyx, trying to delude Axel into thinking that the young boy had plenty of time for a normal and daily routine, other than spending time with Larxene. He and the Nocturne had returned from a simple mission of vanquishing Heartless back in the world of Wonderland. "What's on your mind, little guy?" Demyx asked after the silent stretched one moment too long.

Roxas blinked and looked up at the young musician. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Demyx. Just hungry."

Demyx nodded, seeming convinced. "Want me to make you something to eat? I'm starving, too."

Roxas nodded and followed the older male, into the kitchens. The Key Of Destiny sat down at a table while Demyx went to prepare the both of them a quick meal. "You want anything in particular, Rox?"

Roxas shook his head. "Just a usual sandwich is fine, thanks."

Demyx nodded went into the refrigerator to locate the necessary ingredients.

Roxas let him be, and folded his arms on the table; letting his head slump onto the table, nestled between them, he sighed quietly. A tap beside him indicated another visitor of the kitchen. Axel sat next to the young boy, looking slightly concerned. "Something up?" he asked softly, a concerned frown etched on his features.

Roxas looked at him, remembered the fox in his dream, and shook his head. "Nothing important," he sulked.

"Oh, so there _is _something wrong," Axel concluded. Nudging the boy with his shoulder, the pyromancer asked, "Mind telling me, whatever it is? Doesn't matter if it's not important, I still wanna know what's eatin' ya."

Roxas looked up when Demyx arrived with his sandwich, and the boy nodded gratefully, staring absently after the retreating musician. "I'm tired, Axel," he sighed, picking up his food. "I'll talk to you later?"

"If you do at all...," Axel agreed wistfully, looking to the side at something that didn't interest him at all.

* * *

Roxas lay on his bed, torn over what to do. What Axel was ultimately doing was keeping Roxas from his friend. Rising, he figured that Axel must still think he's sleeping. Sliding off his bed, Roxas crept into a portal to land in front of Larxene's door. It was near the time when people would be retiring to bed, anyway, so it could be a good time for dreaming.

Roxas never knew why he didn't knock that time, but he didn't knock. So of course he caught Larxene and Axel off-guard when he stepped in; the Key Of Destiny was thrown off his feet as well. Larxene's face was thoroughly flushed with heat already, Axel's body pressing her against the wall, hands roving over each other's bodies.

"Shi-- Roxas!" Larxene cried out, eyes wide. She shoved Axel away from his hold on her lower region and stumbled over to Roxas, who remained rigid and utterly embarrassed in the threshold. "Dammit, knock, dammit!" she said frantically, recovering herself somewhat. Roxas could tell she was still rather aroused, but he was secretly glad he didn't walk in on something heavier...

"I forgot!" Roxas squeaked, finally regaining his voice somewhat. "But what the heck is this?!" he demanded helplessly, pointing to her and Axel.

Larxene blinked. "It just... sorta happened..." She cast a helpless glance of her own at Axel, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, right it did!" Roxas countered, the meaning of his dream coming back to him again at this moment. Pointing an accusing finger at the pyro, Roxas said loudly, "He's just trying to keep you distracted from me! And vise-versa! He's trying to keep us apart!" When Larxene looked torn and confused, Roxas pleaded, "I keep telling him we're only friends, but he thinks otherwise! _He's just trying to distract you!"_

Larxene frowned and turned around, a snarl on her face, but Axel was already moving forward. "I had none of that crap in my head at the moment! Sure, I was gonna come and talk to you about it, Larxene, but then... yeah..." He scratched the back of his head again.

"Out," Larxene growled. "The both of you. _Out."_

Larxene shoved Axel out and through a portal to his room.

Roxas was about to pivot on his heel to leave, when Larxene clicked her tongue. Turning around, he found her still between the door and the threshold, but she held out the familiar bottle to him. Taking it, Roxas murmured a sad thanks to her, avoiding the look on Larxene's face, not wanting to see her expressive combination of hurt and the feeling of being deceived.

* * *

Roxas drained the liquid slower than usual, concerned about Larxene, uncharacteristically. He tried to imagine how she normally was: fierce, feared, merciless, knives at the ready. Those thought drifted him to sleep...


	14. Malign Intent

Immediately Roxas was already running, his chest tight with freezing fear; in his tight chest, his heart was pumping as if it didn't fit. Behind him, someone was in hot pursuit, a butcher knife in their hands. The person was fierce, merciless, feared, and his knife was damn sure at the ready.

Roxas quickly reminded himself to make his thoughts a little more specific just before going to sleep.

He fled down the hallways of the shopping mall he was trapped in, avoiding the swings at his back by running faster. Roxas, sweating, veered sharply into an open store; the Key Of Destiny noted that _all _the stores were open in this mall. Nevertheless, he didn't pay too much thought as he hid himself in a circular clothes rack, placing himself crouched down in the middle. Roxas managed to control his breathing, but the cold sweat continued to trail down the back of his neck, making the hairs stand on end in spikes.

He heard the footsteps walking now: quiet, but the sound resonated loudly in Roxas' mind, matching the thundering noise of his heart beating. The young boy twitched however, when the clothes parted; Roxas bolted immediately, managing to trip his assailant. As he ran, he heard the person stumbling back up and chasing after him once more. Roxas gulped and panted with the effort of staying ahead.

Roxas veered a corner and dove into a womens' undergarment store, taking shelter in a pile of bras in a basket that were on sale. Briefly, Roxas nosed a bit through the various undergarments, finding an article of underwear among them. The boy froze though, when he heard stomping coming his way. Roxas wanted to tremble when the man tore through the basket right next to the young boy; he heard the guy grunt in frustration when he found nothing. Roxas thought of burrowing deeper into the basket of bras, but he figured that the man would see the shuffling.

Still vexed, the knife-wielding killer kicked the basket Roxas was still hiding in; the rough attack sent the basket rollling away from the man. When the basket hit the wall, Roxas, well... tumbled out.

With a bright pink bra laced around his head, Roxas raced out of that store, the man still on his heels.

The Key Of Destiny tried yet another store; he made a sharp turn into a toy store, taking cover behind a large teddy bear. Roxas heard the man running in after him; heart pounding, Roxas took a cautious step back.

A loud squeak was heard as Roxas stepped on the toy's head. "Well crap!" he said loudly in exasperation, forgetting his intense fear for the moment. He remembered the icy feeling however, when a knife was flung into the wall, two inched from his face. Eyes wide and face pale, Roxas sprinted to the back of the store.

Quickly climbing a tall shelf of toys, Roxas surveyed the man running over to him, knife back in hand. Roxas gulped breathlessly, the action hurting his dry throat. The place was dark, and the person wouldn't have seen him at all; in fact, he would have left the store entirely.

That is, if he hadn't seen the bright pink bra still on Roxas' head. _That _stookout like a sore thumb.

The man roared and shoved the shelf, rocking it, as well as Roxas. Roxas grunted loudly in surprise, and tried jumping to the next shelf. He did, but when he was in mid-air, the man successfully pushed over the shelf, creating a domino effect; it toppled the shelf next to it, and that one hit the next, and so on so forth.

Roxas ended up leaping at nothing and plummeted down onto soft babies who giggled and said they loved him. Roxas ripped the cursed bra off his head and zipped to the store entrance.

* * *

She slid through the threshold with as little space between it and the door as possible; no big feat, given her slender form. Larxene walked silently over to the boy in the bed and seated herself on the edge of his bed. She told herself that she was acting out of habit; that she was merely watching Roxas while he dreamt with the red fluid. Which was the case, of course.

Larxene looked out his window and stared steadily into the desolate, empty night. Her knuckles turned white as she balled her hands into fists at her sides; her mind had wandered back to what had happened earlier... with Axel. That fox had played her... She had relented to let him touch her... He had whispered things in her ear... She had let him kiss her in places... He had wanted to bed her... and she would have let him... But Roxas had come in and told her what Axel's masked intentions were...

Furious with herself and Axel, the Savage Nymph hurled the side of her fist at the window, shattering it. Her blue eyes were flaming coals of black rage, her lips curled in a frightening snarl, her teeth resembling fangs.

* * *

Roxas heard a noise breaking through the vicinity; it sounded like breaking glass...

He had been pinned, falling after the man flung his knife into the boy's back. The man was sitting on top of his back, prepared to cut into the boy, when the noise was heard. The both looked, and a window had been broken from the outside. Roxas gave a start when the man was blown back and off of the boy by a gunshot.

Roxas smiled, jubilantly relieved, somehow knowing that these were his rescuers.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes sleepily, feeling a cold draft in his room; blinking away the sleep, he couldn't recall opening his window before going to sleep...

Then he saw the slim figure standing amidst the shards and staring out into the world. Roxas cried out her name in astonishment, rising to reach her. But, by the light of Kingdom Hearts, he saw the smoldering... _wrath_in her eyes. "Larxene...?" he choked bravely. "What happened...?"

She whipped to face him, and Roxas was almost blown back from the sheer rage in her eyes. "This is about Axel, isn't it...?" he prodded, thinking that this was probably the last thing that he'll ever say, should Larxene decide to tear him apart. He reached out, but she swatted his hand away like a bothersome fly.

_"That bastard,"_ she growled tightly, stalking in his room like a caged panther, ready to strike. _"Who does he think he is? Using_ _me like that? To distract me from nothing?" _She flung her knives at the wall, and they nearly struck Roxas' face; he scampered well away from that space.

"I'll talk to him about it," Roxas offered weakly. "I know he hurt you, but--"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part," Larxene spat, flashing her knives again, slashing at shadows. "But _no_, you will do no such thing, Roxas. _I_will see to him." Larxene grinned maniacally as her eyes glowed and danced with cold blazes. _"I'll give him a living nightmare."_

And she stalked quietly out of the room, her muscles taut with bottled wrath that raged inside her being, and Roxas could only guess what her revenge would be...


	15. Vile Of Red VIII

Larxene smirked cruelly as she spotted the pyro in the kitchen, hands on the counter, looking downward in obvious thought. Roxas, behind the Nymph, looked nervously to and fro from both adults. "We'll see if you'll wish to toy with me after _this_," the woman spat quietly, and the last word came as a hiss. "For two can play at this game. I know all too well."

Roxas swallowed hard as Larxene sauntered into the kitchen. From his hiding spot behind the door, Roxas peeked around to survey the scene.

Larxene walked right up to Axel; taking a seat on the counter, she turned her head to look down at him. "What's on your mind, Axel?" she asked, and Roxas could hear the venom masked behind the sweetness. "Not really like you to brood like this."

Axel looked up at her, green eyes appearing bored. "Thinking of what there is that I can do," he replied simply. He shrugged, and Larxene reached into a cupboard for a glass and a bottle of wine. After he watched Larxene pour the drink, he looked away. "Listen, ah... Larxene, about earlier..."

"It's behind us, Axel," Larxene said shortly, as she hid the now-empty vial back into her coat pocket, for she had taken the opportunity to pour in the substance while Axel had looked away. She was about to offer him the drink, when Axel straightened himself to walk in front of her. He went on his knees and rested his head between her own; startled, the Nymph could only stare at his eyes, which seemed snuffed temporarily of their light. "Someone might see us like this...," she couldn't help murmuring.

Behind the door, Roxas made a face.

"Yeah," Axel conceded. "But I just wanted to say that I never meant to distract you that way. I meant to just talk to you about Roxas, or if I had to threaten you, then so be it. I just don't want my best friend getting hurt. Know what I mean?"

Roxas' face softened.

Larxene looked to the side bitterly. "Then why can't you see that I mean him no harm, Axel?" She made a sound when Axel nuzzled the inside of her thighs; she burned and made a louder noise when he nudged against her crotch. "Axel...," she breathed nervously, aware that they were still in the kitchen. And that she was absolutely sure Roxas was still behind the door, spying.

Axel looked up at her; sighing, he rested his head against her thighs. "This is what I mean," he answered softly. "I start out with wanting to talk to you about Roxas, and I end up... well, you know..."

Larxene tried her best to put down the heated flush on her cheeks, but with Axel in such close proximity to a certain region of hers, it was near impossible. "Can't you... Can't you see that I'm not doing anything to Roxas?" she managed to ask. "If I _did_ do something, he would have went to _you_, the best friend."

Roxas nodded fervently.

It seemed as if Axel had not thought of this factor; he nodded and looked back up at her. "I guess you're right," he relented. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames rubbed his head against her stomach, then asked, "So what do you guys _do_ in there? I demand at least _that_..."

Larxene sighed to herself quietly, while Axel put his hands on her knees. "If I... told you, would you promise to keep things a secret?" A part of Larxene was seething at the fact that she had melted in front of the pyro, and that she was telling her secret to him. But the circumstances seemed to have changed...

Axel looked up at her, green eyes humbly inquisitive. "Depends on what it is," he answered warily.

"Then forget it."

Axel looked startled. "No, wait, Larxene. Look, sorry about that... Alright, I promise I won't tell anybody. Or Nobody, for that matter."

Larxene reached for the glass of wine she had almost forgotten. Handing the glass to him, she ordered, "Drink it, and you'll see."

Axel looked incredulous, but nevertheless drained the glass. Instantly his eyes drooped sleepily, and he peered curiously at Larxene.

"Now think of something," she commanded quickly.

"You... You guys...," Axel muttered, and he slumped against the counter, in obvious slumber.

Larxene watched him for a few seconds, then rose her head to face the door. "Roxas! I know you're still there! Come over here if you want some, too!"

"Depends on what you mean by 'want some'!" the young boy couldn't help saying as he crept into the kitchen. When Larxene frowned at him, he quickly fixed himself. "I mean, sure, I'm coming!" He ran the last stretch over to the Savage Nymph, and the Key Of Destiny took the other full vial that Larxene had stored in her pockets. Draining it, he looked at Axel, and the boy dropped to rest his head on his best friend's shoulder.


	16. Axel

Roxas would consider his dream rather uneventful until a certain point. In fact, it was just about the Key Of Destiny fighting Heartless and repeatedly tripping over them. He grumbled, but eventually the creatures faded away, leaving only the burning sunset's light to pour over Twilight Town.

True to memory, Roxas recalled that every time they were done eradicating the Heartless here, he and Axel would meet up at the clock tower. The Key Of Destiny made his way there now, and sure enough, he saw Axel up ahead, making his way up as well.

When Roxas reached the top, Axel was there to take his hand and hoist him up; Roxas smiled, for they would always help the other up, depending on who got to the top first. "Got here first this time, I see," Roxas said cordially as he sat next to his best friend, their legs dangling oer the edge. Roxas took the ice cream Axel offered, and the two sat in comfortable silence as they ate their frozen treats.

"Say," Axel said suddenly, grinning, "when do you think Xemnas will consider giving us pay checks?"

Roxas returned the grin. "Hah, he'd probably just say, 'You live under my roof, I'm not paying you crap! There's the door!'"

Axel laughed this time. "Hey, we're over-worked, no-wage workers, for Kingdom Heart's sake! Give us a little respect!"

Roxas smiled and said, "_I _respect you!"

"Then build me a castle, and we'll live in it! And we'll only let people we like live in it!"

"Like Demyx and maybe Xigbar?"

Axel nodded, chuckling. "Maybe we'll consider Luxord, too."

Roxas cast a sneaky expression on his features. "What about Larxene?"

For the first time since reaching the clock tower, Axel looked uneasy. "Larxene...? Hm..." Roxas knew he was stalling, but waited nonetheless. "I guess... she could stay, too..."

"Think things would be crazier if we had her, huh?" Roxas pressed, licking his treat idly.

Axel shrugged. "Eh, sure. But Rox, how come you suggested her in the first place?" Axel grinned, and Roxas returned the gesture, hoping to just play along.

"Because I think she'd help liven up our lives, don't you think?" Roxas replied, tilting his head. "And somehow, I know you'd like her to stay with us, if we ever -for whatever reason- left the Castle and made our residence elsewhere. Am I right?"

Axel seemed caught off guard, yet he looked steady-eyed at Roxas. After a moment's thought, he shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Roxas chuckled and eyed Axel as the Flurry Of Dancing Flames looked out into the bleeding sunset. "Say, Axel," the young boy asked, making his tone sound fleeting, but with lazy curiosity, "what do you think of her, anyway? Larxene."

Axel blinked and looked to his younger companion. "What do I think of her?" he repeated. "Uh, well... She's all right, I guess. She has her quirks and tempers, but overall I don't mind her too much. Know what I mean?"

Roxas nodded. "But what do you think about her?" he repeated. He began to notice the creeping blush on his older friend's cheeks, the color ever so faint but noticeable. "Like, do you dislike her? Like her? What?"

Axel frowned in thought and stretched onto his back, the popsicle stick in his fingers. He kicked his legs over the edge still, and he continued looking up. "You know something...?" Axel finally replied, his voice barely above a whisper. When Roxas loomed over the pyro's face, Axel answered quietly, "If I had a heart, I'd say I have feelings for her--"

* * *

Roxas' head hit the floor with a heavy impact, and the boy grunted loudly in complaint. Clutching his throbbing head, he looked up to see Axel bending down to pick him up, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Right," the man said, embarrassed slightly, "sorry about that, Rox."

_"Mmyeah...," _Roxas mumbled, rubbing the side of his face. The Key Of Destiny heard a light chuckle behind him, and he turned to see his familiar female companion still seated on the counter.

"Enjoy your dream, boys?" Larxene asked, a grin on her lips. "Though, Axel, I'm almost afraid to hear what _your _dream was. For all I know, it might've been a wet dream." She laughed.

Axel frowned. "No, it _wasn't_, actually." His expression changed then, to one of soft acceptance and clarity. "I dreamt of you and Roxas, but it wasn't what I expected. Roxas was just walking down this path, and you were beside him. You were helping him along the way: keeping him up when he stumbled, steering him away from dangers, protecting him at his back." His emerald green eyes glinted with tones of several shimmers. "Larx, I'm sorry for accusing you of all those things..."

Larxene could only stare at him as he talked to her and to her alone. Finally, she sighed heavily. "Yeah, sure, Axel. Okay."

Roxas saw Axel make a move to go toward her, but something within the pyromancer seemed to hold him back. Instead he shook his mane of red hair and said, "Thanks, Larxene, and I guess I'll talk to you later..."

"Then talk to me in my room right now," Larxene suddenly said, blue eyes steady. "I can tell that there's something else on your mind; best to get it off your chest now than wait."

Axel nodded and followed her through a portal of darkness, leaving Roxas alone in the kitchen.

That is, until Xigbar walked in a few minutes later. The commander of space noticed Roxas in the kitchen alone and asked, "What're you doing all by yourself, kiddo?"

Roxas jumped at the older man's laid back voice. "Huh?! Oh, nothing... Just... talking to myself..."

Xigbar rolled his one golden eye._ "Another_ one!" was all he said before he turned around the way he had come.


	17. Vile Of Red IX

Roxas didn't bother showing up early the next day to Larxene's room; he figured Axel might still be in there with her. His face reddened at the thought, but he managed to shake it off when Axel strolled into the young boy's room. Axel flashed a warm smile at him, and the pyro sat down on the bed next to Roxas. "Hey there, Rox," the Flurry Of Dancing Flames greeted, ruffling the boy's spiky blond hair. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? Or did you already go to the kitchens?"

Roxas looked to his friend. "Nah, let's go. It's better than just sitting here." He smirked at Axel. "Besides, maybe Larxene'll be there, too." He noticed Axel redden, and the boy continued the play on his lips.

* * *

Larxene raised her head from where she sat at a table, hearing Axel's and Roxas' voices echoing across the kitchens. Roxas sat next to her while Axel passed her by on his way to the food. "Larxene, what's wrong?" the boy asked. "You still look tired..." The Key Of Destiny innocuously smoothed back her hair. "Your hair is even a little messed up!" he scolded. "Did you even get enough proper sleep?" Roxas asked, giving Larxene the impression of a worrisome mother wondering where her daughter was last night.

Larxene smoothed her disheveled hair more until it looked rather decent enough. "Yes, I got some sleep, _mother,"_she replied, a growl to her voice. She stretched, a yawn escaping; Roxas stared sternly at her until she seated herself again. When Larxene returned the look, she finally said, "What're you looking at, squirt?" Lightly swatting the side of his head, the Savage Nymph said, "I left to go get more vials; that's why I'm so tired."

Roxas frowned. "But... didn't you already go get some recently?"

Larxene nodded. "Yes, but it's not just me who takes them now. I have to compensate for _three_ people now, remember?"

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Axel went with you?"

Larxene nodded. "Turned out to be a lot of help, really," she admitted. "Carried the vials back to the Castle, and after that I just fell on the bed."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "That's all you did when you fell on the bed?" he asked suspiciously.

Larxene knocked her knuckles on the boy's forehead; Roxas fell back just as Axel approached the two blonds, his appetite most likely sated. He noted his best friend on the floor; frowning, he asked, "Did I miss anything, or is this customary between you two?"

"Customary," the two replied, in sync and monotonous.

* * *

Larxene went to visit Marluxia later on that day, and Roxas decided to occupy his time with Axel. He looked up at the redhead, who was above him, seated on a rafter and listening to a stolen music player. "Axel?" Roxas called loudly, tapping the bottom of the man's shoe from his own seat on a rafter.

Axel opened his eyes and looked down at his young friend. "Mm?" he mumbled, turning down the volume.

"Why do you think Larxene went to go see Marluxia?"

Axel shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Marluxia wanted a shopping partner or something."

"Why doesn't he just go by himself?"

Axel's green eyes flickered. "Well, you see, people like Marluxia don't often go shopping by themselves. They like to have someone who will help them choose what to buy, as well as figure out their tastes and preferences."

Roxas frowned, the twilit sunshine breaking through parts of the dilapidated building to glow on his smooth face. "But does that mean Larxene and Marluxia have the same tastes?"

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames quickly shook his head. "No no," he said hastily, trying not to laugh. "In this case, I think Marluxia just wants to drag Larxene along because he knows she hates it."

The boy nodded in understanding. "Oh, because it would've been wierd if they had the same taste in clothing..."

Axel picked up Roxas' muddled relief. "Why do you say that?" he asked casually as he leaned back against the wall behind him, his arms folded behind his head.

"Well, for one thing," Roxas replied simply, "it'd be really awkward if Marluxia wore black lace underwear."

Axel nodded in concurrence until his mind picked up on what Roxas just said. "Wait, _what?"_ he said loudly, nearly falling off the rafter. "How do you know what kind of underwear she wears when_ I_ don't know?!"

Roxas shrugged, completely nonchalant. "I helped put away her clean laundry earlier, before she left."

Axel could only raise an eyebrow in incredulity.

* * *

"What kind of underwear did Marluxia buy?!" Axel asked frantically as he was let into the Nymph's room, Roxas in tow.

Larxene frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, a spark of exasperation in her voice.

"Well," Axel replied uneasily, "where'd you two go today?"

Larxene crossed her arms. "Nowhere. We were up at the Altar, talking." When Axel raised a suspicious eyebrow, she spat, _"Just_ talking."

Axel shrugged in embarrassment. "Well, hey..."

Roxas laughed. "Oh well, putting everything else aside, do you want to take the first sip, Larxene?"

The Nymph sighed in amusement as she put a hand on her breastplate, feighning offense. "Oh, Roxas, it seems you only come nowadays for just that vile."

Roxas frowned playfully. "That's not true!" he responded, hands held up in front of his chest. "You're my friend, and I like spending time with you!" To prove his point, he went forward and hugged the woman, who simply rubbed his spiky hair. Axel felt a small, childish twinge of jealousy, especially since Roxas was far younger than him. That, and Roxas' face came at the apex of Larxene's chest...

Roxas looked up at Larxene, grinning foolishly as she ruffled his blond hair. When he moved away, the Nymph clapped her hands and announced to Axel, "Okay, buddy-boy, time to take your medicine." She pulled out two viles, handing one to Axel, then to Roxas.

The Key Of Destiny hadn't even sniffed the liquid when Axel curled up next to the dresser and dozed off. _He's fast, _Roxas admired, and he too drank his portion, crawling into Larxene's lap to dwell on the wild weather going on outside: rainy storms and whistling gales.


End file.
